Gold is highly resistant to oxidation in air and water, and is relatively resistant to corrosive agents. Gold alloys, such as gold alloys of silver and copper, also present desired properties. Nonetheless, those skilled in the art continue to seek to improve upon the properties of gold.
Silver is high prized for its aesthetic, chemical and physical properties. For example, silver is highly electrically and thermally conductive. However, silver's high cost and propensity to tarnish when exposed to atmospheric conditions has limited its use in industrial applications. Therefore, those skilled in the art continue to attempt to enhance the physical and chemical properties of silver.
Tin is a malleable, corrosion-resistant metal that is useful in a wide variety of applications. Nonetheless, those skilled in the art continue to attempt to enhance the physical and chemical properties of tin.
Zinc is a brittle and reactive metal that is used in a wide variety of applications. Nonetheless, those skilled in the art continue to attempt to enhance the physical and chemical properties of zinc.
Lead is a malleable and corrosion-resistant reactive metal that is used in a wide variety of applications. Nonetheless, those skilled in the art continue to attempt to enhance the physical and chemical properties of lead.